Plane Crash
by edwards.little.witch
Summary: In Eclipse Edward sends Bella and Ang to see bella's mother in Jacksonville. what would happen if Bella's bad luck got to them and the plane crashed? how will bella survive? how will edward?


**i wish i owned Edward but i dont**

**god damn it**

**I own nothing**

**i live in Australia so if i did anything wrong in sorry not intended**

**please be nice only my second story.**

**have proof read but there will be spelling mistakes. sorry**

_Bella is going to see her mother, as Edward asked in eclipse. however Edward asked her to take Ang in his place. they are involved in a plane crash in the mountains. can Edward save them before they die?_

BELLA

he held my hand as I walked to the plane tunnel, Ang was right next to me doing to same with Ben. despite everything we were both a little happy to be going to the beach. mom had planned the whole weekend, it included shopping, movies and what she was calling 'girl time'. I just hoped she didnt embarrass me too much.

without warning I was pulled into a strong grip. even though it was his idea for me to go, when Alice saw Victoria coming back, it didnt make this any less hard for him. he had barely left my side for the past two days. he really didnt want me to leave but he also didnt want me to stay around with Victoria coming back. he bent down and kissed me passionately. I giggled as he grew back and looked at me "is my passion funny love?" "no but this was your idea remember" I said putting my index finger on his nose "I know love, but if we are going to stop Victoria then I need you out of the way, I cant think straight with you around. I love you too much to endanger you" he was very serious. I knew this was really hard for him "I know, I love you too, and if I thought I could convince you to keep me here then I would have done it already" I said leaning up and finding his lips again, this time he smiled and drew away "Im glad you re taking it this way, I was afraid I would have to tie you to the chair in the plane"  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 351, SEATTLE TO JACKSONVILLE IS BOARDING AT GATE 12"  
"thats me" I smiled. he was finding this really hard and I knew it. his eyes went down to the floor. I placed my hand under his chin and lifted it slightly to see his eyes "hey, Ill be back Sunday 5 o'clock. and I will call you when ever my mother gives up on the 'girl time' thing" I was trying to make him laugh, it didnt work fully but he did smile "and think of it this way, I will be missing you every second" he kissed me so passionately that my knees buckled but Edwards arms around my waist stopped me from falling down.  
"I will miss you more" he said when he pulled away "I hate it when you do that" I commented with my eyes closed "why"  
"it makes me want to agree to anything"  
"anything"  
"yep"  
"well I might have to use that when you get back" he laughed "Edward Cullen" I said laughing with him "Bella, we have to go" Ang yelled from the boarding door. I grabbed Edwards and kissed him again "Ill miss you" and I ran join Ang at the door. the last picture I saw of him was him staring at me as I walked way.

EDWARD

"oh come on dude, its only two days" Emmett snapped, he was annoyed at me for mopping for the past few hours, since I got back. I hated not being with Bella, but I had to keep her safe and sending her to Renee was going to keep her safe. "so how are we going to deal with Victoria?" jasper asked looking at me. I knew he could feel the pain I was feeling and he was trying to distract me. good old jasper I thought. it was then that Alice gasped and dropped a vase she was holding. I turned and looked into her head, and I saw her vision. Bella was laying bleeding. there was smoke everywhere, I could hear people scream and crying out for help.  
"Alice?" I asked "her plane crashed Edward, bellas plane crashed"  
oh god!!!!

BELLA

I opened my eyes and saw the deep grey sky. I felt so cold, but didnt feel any other pain until I moved. a quick pain burst across my stomach. I looked down but there was no blood. but god it hurt. I gasped I couldnt catch my breath.  
"Edward" I whispered as the black came in.

EDWARD

I paced backward and forward. Alice had her faced screwed up trying so hard to work out the visions of Bella. I couldnt focus. oh god Bella, my beautiful Bella. what do I do? how can I help her? what can I do?

BELLA

I opened my eyes, it was dark now. I could see a glowing light coming from something burning. I tried to move again and the pain shot across my stomach.  
"Bella?" I turned my head and saw Ang. she looked like hell. she had a deep cut on her head and dirt all over her. "are you okay?" I asked "I think my leg is broken, but other than that I think Im okay, you dont look to bad, are you?" she asked. she looked so worried. I didnt want to worry her and I didnt even know if I was hurt "no I think Im okay, Im not sure" something cold hit my face. I looked up to see it was snowing "its snowing Bella, what do we do?" she was so panicked, she was breathing hard and starting to sob.  
"okay breathe, Ang. look we have to get in out of the cold, is it safe back in the plane" I was shivering it was so cold.  
"yeah it is. I was still in there after the crash I came out to find you"  
"how, you have a broken leg"  
"I crawled. it took me a few hours to find you. you have been out for 5 hours"

I slowly got up. ignoring to excoriating pain in my stomach. I tried not to show my pain. I didnt want to alarm Ang. it took almost half an hour to get up but eventually I was standing and Ang lent on me after I helped her up. my legs buckled slightly. and the pain hit me beyond anything so far. I bit my lip to stop from screaming.

it took a long time to get to the plane. there were few other people around the wreckage. when we got into the plane, Ang fell into the first chair she came to. within minutes she was sleep. I leant on the wall and put my hands around my stomach. "Alice if you can see me, I need help" I was sobbing hard, I could barely get the words out "I dont know where we are, but it hurts please, please help" the darkness came around me again "help me Alice"

EDWARD

"Alice if you can see me, I need help. I dont know where we are, but it hurts please, please help" my heart fell. oh god Bella. I saw the pain on her face, though Alice, as she said "help me Alice" I fell to my knees and started to sob.

looking up I saw Alice was doing the same thing.  
"what do we do?" she sobbed. jasper came over and wrapped his arms around Alice. "we go after her" Emmett said "huh" "we can find the plane, it wont be hard. Alice said that there werent too many survivors. so we go and find her"  
"hell yes" I said looking up. why didnt I think of that. "lets go"

BELLA

it had been days, I think. I wasnt sure. I wasnt awake for long periods of time and when I was I was in so much pain that the time faded in and out.

right now I was leaning against the outside of the plane. I was avoiding Ang whenever possible, I couldnt keep the away from her pain anymore. I was in so much pain I could barely breathe.

it was then that I started to cough. I couldnt stop. I hurt the pain was horrible. oh god. cough cough cough cough Alice please help me cough cough cough cough Edward, please it hurts cough cough cough cough was that blood cough cough cough cough that is blood cough cough cough cough Im have blood coming from my coughing cough cough cough cough the blackness was coming in again.  
Edward!!

ALICE

I saw her leaning against the plane. she couldnt breathe. I saw the blood. oh god. we had been running hard and fast for a long time. we were trying to get there in time. the rescue squad couldnt get there for a few days because of the snow, which hadnt stopped since the crash.  
"Carlisle, what does it mean when someone is coughing up blood"  
"could mean internal bleeding, why? is Bella coughing up blood"  
"yes" I said and I saw the panicked look on both his and Edwards face. we started running faster "wait, Ill find her" jasper yelled. we all stopped "Ill find her, her blood is so strong I could smell it miles away" I smiled at him. I never thought that jaspers bloodlust would come in handy.  
"lets go"

JASPER

I smelt the blood miles away. since Edward had been dating I had tried to put the smell out of my mind. but it was still there. I let the instinct take over. I knew Emmett would stop me when I got closer enough to her. I had to let the animal in me take over. I smelt the blood, bellas sweet blood, it was weak, too weak for the others to smell it but it was there.

EDWARD

We were running as fast as we could. Jasper was leading he had picked up bellas cent a long time ago. it was only now that I could smell it, I could also hear her heart beat. it was so recognizable to me. I always said I could hear it miles away and now I had the proof.

we came into the field. Emmett grabbed jasper, once you let the animal out it was hard to put it back in the cage especially with blood around. I looked across the field there were bodies everywhere. I could see and smell the burning rubble everything was covered in snow. god it looked like hell.

then I saw her. she had fallen into a heap. she must have been leaning against the plane and collapsed. she looked really pale. so pale there was almost no difference between her and the snow covering her.

I sped forward as fast as I could. Carlisle, Alice and esme were right behind me. I got to her first and put my hands on her face "Bella, Bella sweetheart? Bella please" Carlisle checked her over.  
"she has a broken wrist, and some ribs. the cut on her head will need some stitches" he moved down and put some pressure on her stomach. Bella screamed. it was a blood curtailing scream, the must have been in so much pain.  
"what is it?" I yelled at Carlisle "I think Alice was right, Bella has internal bleeding. the cold weather has been good for her, it kept the blood flow down, stopping a lot of blood from going into her stomach" he was talking as her worked. "we have to get her out of here" I said getting ready to pull her into my arms. the only place Bella needed to be. its the only place I stopped worrying about her.  
"how do we explain, that we ran from Forks to here to find Bella, how do we explain how we got up here, we the rescue squad couldnt" esme said "wait" Alice said with her eyes closed. "the storm will break in a few hours and the rescue workers will be starting up the mountain tonight. they'll be here by tomorrow lunch"  
"will she make it until then?" esme said "with the cold weather. I think so" Carlisle said taking her blood pressure "you think?" I snapped "well I cant be sure but I wouldnt risk bellas life Edward, you know I love her like a daughter" that was true he wouldnt hurt Bella.  
"look why dont we wait here until they come, as soon as we smell the rescue workers then we'll split up and go down to the town" esme said. I liked this idea, I knew I couldnt leave Bella "but jasper, Emmett and Rosalie need to hunt to get jasper back" Carlisle declared but I didnt care anymore I stopped listening. I genially pick Bella up in my arms and laid her in my lap. I didnt care about anything else other then Bella, and I wasnt going to let her go, ever.

BELLA

I must have been dreaming. I felt the cold arms around me. his face was fuzzy but I could see it sometimes. I dreamt that Edward just held me, he sometimes brushed his hands over my face, but he always hummed to me. it was my lullaby over and over. it made me feel so safe and warm. so great. I wished it was real.  
"Edward"

EDWARD

"Edward" my love whispered softly in my arms. "Im here my love and Im never leaving" I quietly said in her ear. Carlisle was right next to me. we moved ourselves and Bella into the woods a little in case and of the survivors came out of the plane and saw us. I counted down the minutes until Bella would be safe and on her way to the hospital she'll be okay Edward. she's strong- Carlisle thought- she wont give up "yeah she's too stubborn" I laughed smiling down at my Bella

ESME

the rescue workers were there before we knew it. we all had to drag Edward away, after he put Bella in an open clearing so that the rescue workers would find her before anyone else. we hid in the woods long enough to see the rescuers find Bella do some work on her and place her in a medi-copper. we all breathed a sign of relief knowing Bella was on her way to hospital. we all ran quickly down the mountain to get to the emergency room.

BELLA

everything was fuzzy and dark. I moved a little and felt the pain.  
"oh god" I whispered "Bella, Bella can you hear be love?" I turned my head and looked into his eyes. they looked worried and scared.  
"Im okay" I said quickly wanting to protect him "you are not" he said sternly "you had so much internal bleeding they were operating in you for five and a half hours, love. I was so scared" he said looking down at our hands which were intertwined "I know but Im going to be okay, right"  
"you'll be fine. the doctor said everything will be fine"  
"then why are you so sad?" "I thought I lost you" he whispered "you didnt"  
"I thought I had. I have never been so scared in my life. seeing you there, seeing you in Alices vision bleeding and screaming for help. I.....I... oh god Bella I cant lose you" he was quietly sobbing "you will never" I pulled his hand to my lips.  
"but I almost did. I cant Bella. Im not strong enough to lose you. I never will be." he pulled himself up and laid next to me on the bed. he gently but his hands around me.  
"marry me" he whispered in to my ear "what"  
"marry me"  
"Edward I dont want you to propose because you thought you were going to lose me"  
"I have had this for a long time. it was my moms and I pulled it out of my mothers jewellery box three weeks ago. I wanted to find the perfect way to do this, but now I dont care now I just want you forever with me. I cant lose you and I want to marry you Bella, now and forever. please make the happiest man in the world please marry"  
"yes" I said quickly "really" he seemed surprised "yes really. I spent, I dont know how much on that mountain, and all I could think of was you. and how I wanted to be with you and only you. so yes I will marry you"


End file.
